


Never Forget Istanbul

by australian_imp (mayakitten)



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: M/M, Summer Slash 2006
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-20
Updated: 2011-03-20
Packaged: 2017-10-17 03:40:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/172527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mayakitten/pseuds/australian_imp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A chance meeting leads to a very unexpected future.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Forget Istanbul

Christian Klien sat in a little café in Istanbul, hands wrapped around a small cup of Turkish Coffee and a small guide book in front of him. His first race in Turkey had intrigued him, so he’d asked permission from Red Bull to come a couple of days early this year. He planned to explore the city a bit. Deciding where to start was difficult though.

The coffee was incredibly strong. The deep flavour curled around his taste buds and the heat settled in his stomach like a smoldering fire. Taking a last sip he placed the cup on the table.

“A fortune sir?” The elderly lady who had been behind the counter had appeared by his side, gaudy jewelry clinking.

“I’m sorry?” Christian was confused.

“Your fortune from the coffee, I can tell.”

“Oh, um…sure. I guess.” Christian wasn’t sure he believed in fortune tellers, but he may as well get the full Turkish experience.

The old lady picked up his cup and muttered over it, before tipping it upside down on the saucer. Removing it, she traced her finger through the air over the dregs, following the patterns.

“Hmmm…yes…You have interesting day in front. Your decision... huge impact on future. There be man, important your future but buried in past. You have love ahead you, but you grab with both hands, lest it slip away.”

She smiled at him through withered lips and broken teeth. Christian smiled back uncertainly. It sounded like pretty general waffle to him.

“Um, thanks.”

“You’re welcome dear. Now, you’d best be off.”

Thanking her again. Christian gathered his things, stood and left the café.

***

The Grand Bazaar was Christian’s first destination. Upon entering, a cacophony of bargaining voices met his ears. He wandered among the stalls, drinking in the atmosphere. He saw rich fabrics of red, pink, orange and yellow. Blues, greens and deep purples were there as well, not as flashy, but still beautiful. Semi-precious stones shone amidst displays of sparkling silver and gold jewellery, and duller bronze and copper. Pottery, embroidery and beads were heaped in baskets on overflowing tables. Music drifted through the air from the street performers tucked into small niches wherever there was room.

Christian wandered through it all with a small smile on his lips. He took in everything he could see, hear and touch, revelling in the rich culture of the place. Eventually he exited the Grand Bazaar and turned his steps towards the Spice Bazaar.

The atmosphere of this place was similar, yet different. There were still voices and music on the air, but they were joined by the exotic aromas of food and spices. The colours were duller, the tables less full, but the wares were still just as valuable, maybe even more so.

Christian didn’t know much about spice but he liked what he smelt and what he tasted when he stopped for a snack.

Lost in his thoughts on the way out, he collided with a muscular body.

“Oh! I’m sorry!” he cried, reaching a hand out to steady the man in front of him.

“Young Klien, fancy meeting you here.”

Christian looked up in shock at the accented voice, which was slightly familiar. His eyes widened as he took in the blonde hair, blue eyes and friendly, crooked smile of Mika Hakkinen.

“I wouldn’t have expected to see you in Turkey for a few days yet,” Mika commented companionably, willing to let the younger man recover from his surprise.

“I wanted to see the city a bit. It intrigued me last time I was here.”

“Understandable. I’m enjoying having a look around undetected myself. Where are you off too next?

“I thought the Blue Mosque would be interesting to visit.”

“Do you mind if I join you? I haven’t been there yet and I’d like to try and see some whirling dervishes if I can.”

“Of course.”

The two men ambled along the streets of Istanbul, taking their time as they headed uphill to the most famous of the Seven Mosques. They stopped for lunch before they reached their destination, taking cover from the heat of the midday sun in a quiet restaurant with good food and cold drinks.

Mika had quickly put Christian at ease with his friendly manner and the two were soon chatting like old friends. When they finally reached the Blue Mosque, both were awed by the beauty of the architecture and the details of the mosaics and artistry. They did not enter the sacred building, but found a presentation of the whirling spiritual dances of the Turkish dervishes.

Mika was entranced by the skill and beauty of the dancers. Christian was also intrigued by the sight, but was slightly distracted by thoughts of his companion.

He’s very handsome, he thought. And very friendly. But so far beyond me. I’m only a third year driver after all, and he’s a double world champion! Ranked equally with the likes of Michael. He risked a sideways glance at the Finn, pondering the man’s profile.

The dancers finished and Christian shook himself, joining Mika and the other spectators in heartfelt applause for the performance. The two drivers then made their way to a small park which overlooked the natural harbour Istanbul was built around, the Golden Horn.

Christian sank down onto the grass, sitting with his knees cuddled to his chest as he took in the view in wonder.

“It’s so beautiful. I could sit here and watch for hours.”

“Same here,” murmured Mika.

Christian’s stomach clenched. Was he dreaming or was Mika looking right at him when he said that? Surely the world champion didn’t think he, Christian, was beautiful?

Mika sat next to him, closer than mere friendship would seem to dictate. Christian held his breath.

“I’ve been watching you this season. You caught my eye last season but this year…you seem to have matured.”

“Fighting for a race seat has that effect.”

“It suits you.”

“Thank you.”

“Christian…” Mika leaned closer, his hand reaching up to almost touch the Austrian’s cheek.

Christian dropped his gaze nervously. What was going on? Then the old woman’s voice floated through his mind.

“There be man, important your future but buried in past. You have love ahead you, but you grab with both hands, lest it slip away.”

Could this be what she meant? He had been skeptical but maybe…

Christian looked up through his eyelashes. Had Mika’s eyes darkened? Was that a tremble in his fingers?

“Mika…” He tried not to sound hopeful.

“Christian.”

Mika crossed the last gap and pressed his lips firmly against Christian’s. The kiss was soft, gentle, not demanding. They kissed again and again, ignoring the passion burning beneath in their enjoyment of the simple touch.

Finally they parted. They smiled at each other.

“I’m glad I came a few days early,” said Christian.

“So am I,” replied Mika.

Christian grinned widely and snuggled into Mika’s arms. There on the grass in Turkey they sat contented, looking over the city. As the sun set a few hours later they kissed again, before starting the long trek back to their respective hotels.

Christian wasn’t sure if this was his fortune coming true or not, but he knew he would never forget Istanbul.


End file.
